


The Delicate Sound of Thunder

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry John Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Sam and John are fighting.  Dean is in the middle and he hates being there.





	The Delicate Sound of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bandits1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandits1/gifts).

> Thanks to Karin for this prompt I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you all enjoy!

Dean feels the old fear rising up in his heart. Sam’s face is a mask of rage and he is driving Baby like a bat out of hell. He knows Sam is about to blow and he is not sure he can take it again. Sam swerves the car in front of their dad’s truck. As soon as both vehicles come to a stop in the middle of the road Sam leaps out. Dean is hot on his heels the coppery taste of fear on his tongue. John Winchester jumps out of his truck slamming the door. Dean knows what is coming and he can only hope for a short storm.

“What the FUCK are you doing Sam?” John is inches from Sam’s face and he is not going to back down.

“We need to talk.” The rage is boiling off Sam and Dean is trying to stand as close to them to jump in if he needs to.

“About what?:” John is giving his best commanding stare.

“Everything.” Sam is not giving an inch.

“We need to find these vampires Sam” Dean grabs Sam’s elbow pulling gently hoping to break the spell.

“Your brother’s right we don’t have time for this.” John backs up a step and turns to go.

“No you need to answer my questions. How do you know where we need to go? What is with this gun?” Sam is stiff and breathing fast.

“I don’t need to tell you shit boy. I know what I’m doing. Just follow my lead.” John’s look of disappointment sets Sam into an even higher state of anger.

“No! You need to answer me!” Sam’s fists are clenched.

“Get in the car now.” John’s getting angrier.

Sam turns away and says something under his breath.

“What did you say?” John surges forward.

“I said I left, and you’re just pissed off because you can’t control me anymore!” Sam is screaming in John’s face.

“You left us. Dean and I needed you and you left.” John is past the point of restraint.

“You told me if I left not to come back. You closed that door not me.” Sam raises an arm and steps closer to John. Dean can’t let this go any farther. He steps in between them his back to John and pushes against Sam’s chest.

“That’s enough tough guy. We need to get moving.” Dean tries to give Sam his I’m sorry look but Sam is too pissed to notice.

They all get in their vehicles and drive off. They go back to the motel they rented and get inside for a few minutes before John shows up. Dean tries to hug Sam but he shoves Dean and stomps off to the bathroom slamming the door. Dean feels tears welling up behind his eyes and he knows if he lets them fall he won’t stop and they both will know how much they can hurt him. He throws a punch at the nearest wall and as his knuckles sting he hears John’s truck door slam outside. Sam comes out of the bathroom ready for round two.

Dean knows this is only going to get more intense. He feels tingles in his spine and the hair on his neck is standing up. When these guys fight it is like a lightning storm. A lot of show but not much actual action. It reminded him of when he was little and he looked out across the plains at night watching thunderstorms roll in. You saw the lightning a long time before you heard the thunder. Most times their fights were just the lightning over quickly with no booming thunder. Tonight Dean felt like this one might just rip them all apart. 

John throws the door open and strides inside slamming the door behind him. Sam has his fists clenched standing by the beds. Dean is between them his knuckles dripping little drops of blood on the floor but no one notices.

“So Sam, what is so important that you need to almost wreck both our vehicles over?” John isn’t coming closer and Dean is pretty sure that is a good thing for now.

“You need to treat me like an adult dad. I am not your little fucking soldier anymore.” Sam advances a few steps as if he is testing the waters.

“You never were Sam. The only one here that is obedient is Dean.” John watches Sam’s face and when he sees the jaw clenching he grins a little. 

“Always taking your side too.” Sam gives Dean a hard look and Dean clenches his fists. If he rises to the bait then this fight will be much worse.

“Leave him alone. If you acted like an adult then I might treat you like one.” John advances a step not wanting Dean to get involved. 

“Fuck you dad. I have been more of an adult than you.” Sam needs to hit something or someone. He advances another step.

“Mind your tone with me son. You’re telling me an adult stops in the middle of the road to have a tantrum?” John is in front of Dean now and turns his shoulders so he is between Sam and his brother.

“If you had told me what was going on I wouldn’t have had to stop. I will not just blindly follow you.” Sam’s muscles are tense and if John gets any closer he is going to snap.

“I’m the expert hunter here. You just started hunting again and didn’t even know Vampires existed. You need to stand down Sam.” John sees all the signs Sam is ready to throw the first punch. He doesn’t want to lose control so he steps back. He feels Dean’s hand on his back and he knows he needs to be careful for both his boys.

“Whatever.” Sam is telegraphing a hit and Dean slides around John just as the blow landed on his jaw. He reels back a few steps and connects with John backing him up too.

Sam’s eyes are wide and he realizes he crossed a line. He was going to hit his dad and Dean stopped him. He needs to catch his breath. He didn’t mean to hit Dean. He turns away from them both and punches the nearest wall making a solid thump. Some other thumps came from the other side of the wall. They all look at each other. They don’t want anyone searching their rooms. No attention means no one remembers them. They stay quiet for a bit and when no phone rings and there isn’t a knock at the door they all relax a little.

“Look you two I need some air. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” Dean heads for the door leaving as quietly as he could go. Once in the car he starts her up and a tear falls from one eye. He chalks it up to his stinging jaw and pulls out of the parking lot. In the rearview mirror he sees John leaving their room for his a few doors down and he sighs. Maybe that will keep them from fighting again.

Dean gets to the nearest bar and wipes his face before going in. He sits down and asks for two shots of whiskey. He needs to drown himself fast. The ache in his heart is growing. He loves his brother and his father. They are so much alike that this kind of fighting was a regular thing growing up. Dean was the one that saw Sam when they were alone and how the anger Sam had for John was usually taken out on him. Sam didn’t mean to but he couldn’t do anything to their dad so he sometimes lashed out at Dean. Dean thought of it as his burden to keep everyone from killing each other. Once Sam hit puberty it became a nightmare. Sam would go somewhere and punch things or just scream. Dean was there to hold him and talk to him. 

Dean knows he has always loved Sam. He thinks in Sam’s case he fell in love with Dean because he was the one that took care of him the most.. As young men they did more cuddling than anything especially because they didn’t want to get caught and separated. Sex didn’t happen until Sam was 17 right before he took off for Stanford. Sam needed to go to college. Once the fight happened about not going to Stanford Sam turned to Dean and he comforted him with fumbling lovemaking. It was a strong bond they never wanted to break. However, Sam needed to go to College more than he needed to be with Dean. 

When Sam left it really tore Dean up inside. He wanted Sam to be happy but he felt like he was abandoned. He felt split in two. Dean had his pride and he couldn’t exactly whine to John about it. He threw himself into hunting with his dad and he tried to forget about Sam. It worked for a while but when John went missing he went to Sam. When he found him living with a girl he almost threw up. Why was Sam with a girl? Did he force his brother into something? Once he was alone with Sam he had to ask. Sam assured him it was for show. How could he tell anyone he loved his brother like that? Dean was relieved and when they rekindled their flame on the road Dean was satisfied.

Now John was here and they were at each other’s throats again. Dean hurts so bad he has no idea what to do. He drinks as many shots as the bartender will serve him. Then when they cut him off he stumbles to the car. Dean knows he shouldn’t drive so he locks her up and walks to the motel. It isn’t far and by the time he gets closer he is halfway sober.

He gets inside the room with minimal fumbling and he jumps when Sam turns on the light. He is fully clothed and the look on his face makes Dean taste copper again. Was he leaving again? 

“What’s wrong Dean?” Dean can’t look him in the eye. He just wants to sleep and pretend this whole night didn’t happen.

“Nothing.” Sam gets up and grabs Dean’s shoulders.

“Look at me Dean. Please talk to me.” Sam’s puppy dog eyes make Dean melt inside. He plops down on the bed and lays back his arm over his eyes.

“I just can’t take the fighting Sammy.” Dean lets a small sob out.

“I’m sorry Dean. I just can’t help it with him sometimes. I’m really sorry I hit you.” Sam sits beside Dean and reaches out taking Dean’s hand by his side and holding it tightly.

“I know. It just makes me think you two will kill each other or worse.” Dean feels like he is breaking apart inside.

“What could be worse Dean?” Sam is afraid he knows the answer.

“You could leave again.” Dean says it so quietly Sam barely hears it.

“Dean we talked about this before. I had to get away from Dad not you. I love you.” Sam pulls up Deans hand and kisses the knuckles. He notices the blood and frowns.

“I know but when you and dad fight it takes me back.” Dean pulls his hand back sitting up and holding his head in his hands.

“Look at me Dean. Please.” Sam waits and Dean finally looks at him with red teary eyes.

“I need you Dean. I want to be here for you like you are for me.” Sam strokes Dean’s cheek and sees the blush creep up Deans ears.

“Stop it. I need you too Sammy.” Dean just can’t get how angry they were out of his mind. He hangs his head again.

“Tell me Dean. You need to let this out.” Sam knows Dean holds too much inside.

“I just can’t help it Sammy. When you two fight it makes me feel like I’m being torn apart. I love you both. I don’t want to take sides but I don’t want you two to hurt each other either. I feel so helpless.” Dean lets a few tears fall. He has held all this inside for years. 

Sam lifts Dean’s chin and leans in to kiss a few of the tears away. Sam’s eyes are teary too. He never knew just how much this was hurting Dean. It makes him feel so guilty. He knows he did the right thing so long ago but this hurts.

Dean reaches out and runs his fingers through Sam’s hair. He caresses the back of Sam’s neck before pulling him in for a kiss. As soon as their lips meet they both moan. It is like they forgot how much they needed to touch each other. The match was lit and they both began shedding clothes as fast as possible. Elbows bumping and they both giggle as they stand up pulling off their pants. Sam heads for the door and puts the chain on just in case. No need to turn this into John freaking out.

They both stand next to the bed and kiss again their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Dean likes his nipples pinched and Sam remembers. Dean groans as Sam pinches a nipple. Dean reaches down and starts stroking Sam’s cock. He loves the silky flesh so hot and so hard. Sam groans and his breath hitches as his cock jumps in Dean’s hand. 

Sam takes Dean’s hand and kisses his palm before laying back on the bed pulling his knees up to his chest. Dean grunts and kneels down to worship Sam. He is jerking his own cock as he starts licking Sam’s hole. He sucks and nibbles licking until he feels Sam opening up a little. He uses a finger he sucked on to slowly push inside Sam. They both moan as Dean opens Sam up as fast as he can. Neither of them ever last long but Dean wants Sam to come first. Dean gets on the bed pushing his knees under Sam’s lower back tilting his pelvis. He slides his slick cock on Sam’s hole before sliding slowly inside. Sam gasps and wiggles needing more. He loves the burn and he wants Dean to fuck him NOW. Dean nods and begins to fuck Sam slowly at first but his need is building fast and he moves faster and faster as he feels Sam shiver and shake below him. Sam is tossing his head side to side whispering Dean’s name. Dean goes faster and when he brushes Sam’s prostate by accident Sam bites his hand as he jets come all over his stomach and chest. He is trying not to scream but this orgasm is so powerful that he can’t hold back. He shouts once before getting a pillow to scream in. Dean fucks him for only a few strokes more before following him and pumping his come inside Sam. They are both euphoric and shivering. Once Dean pulls out he goes to get a rag and cleans Sam up then gets his clothes on. If John shows up and they are naked he doesn’t want to think about the hell they will be in. Sam takes his clothes to the bathroom and shuts the door. Dean takes the chain off the door and barely sits down before John comes barreling through the door.

“We gotta move. Where’s Sam?” John looks around but hears cursing from the bathroom.

“Get him ready and meet me at the car in 5.” John heads back out and Dean sighs. At least there was a small break and maybe now Sam will be calm.


End file.
